sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Doug Erholtz
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actor | yearsactive = 2000–present | agent = | birth_name = Douglas J. Erholtz | parents = Fran Larosa, Fred McDougall | credits = Bleach as Gin Ichimaru Digimon Adventure 02 as T.K. Takaishi Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts as Squall Leonhart Naruto as Asuma Sarutobi The Prince of Tennis as Takeshi Momoshiro El Chavo as Quico and Don Ramon Rave Master as Hamrio Musica Digimon Adventure tri. as Daigo Nishijima | URL = }} Douglas J. "Doug" Erholtz (born February 21, 1971) is an American voice actor. He is best known for his performances as Gin Ichimaru from Bleach, TK Takaishi from Digimon Adventure 02, Squall Leonhart from the Final Fantasy series and Kingdom Hearts II, Asuma Sarutobi from Naruto and Hamrio Musica from Rave Master. Roles Anime * Battle B-Daman – Joe, Biarce * BlazBlue Alter Memory – Hazama * Bleach – Gin Ichimaru, Kisuke Urahara (Eps. 231-366) * Blue Exorcist – Kaoru Tsubaki * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo – Nightmare * Buso Renkin – Shinobu Negoro * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion – Yoshida * Devilman Crybaby - Koji Nagasaki * Digimon Adventure – MetalSeadramon, SkullGreymon, Susumu Kamiya, Jim Kido, Deramon, Unimon, Chuumon * Digimon Adventure 02 – T.K. Takaishi, BigMamemon, SkullGreymon, Jim Kido, Mr. Motomiya * Digimon Fusion – SkullMeramon (Ep. 7-9), Garbagemon, Hagurumon, Tyutyumon, Golemon, Bulbmon * Dinozaurs – Taki * Dragon Ball Super(Toonami Asia) – Whis * Duel Masters – Hakuoh (Season 2 and 3) * Durarara!! series – Izumii, Max Sandshelt * Fate/stay night – Shinji Matou * Fate/Zero – Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald * Fighting Spirit – Takeshi Sendo * Flint the Time Detective – Lucas (Ep. 3), Bubblegum, Young Auguste Rodin (Ep. 9) * Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo – Lucien Debray * Great Teacher Onizuka – Suguru Teshigawara * Grenadier – Teppa Aizen * Gurren Lagann – Iraak Coega * Hajime no Ippo – Sendo Takeshi * IGPX – Zanak Strauss * I Luv Halloween – Finch * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders – Jean Pierre Polnareff * Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl – Asuta Soro * Kyou Kara Maou! – Conrad Weller * Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic – Zagan * MÄR – Leno, Ian * March Comes in like a Lion – Issa Matsumoto * Mazinkaiser SKL – Ryo Magami * Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans – Akihiro Altland * Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin – Ortega * Monster – Otto Heckel, Hebert Knaup * Nodame Cantabile – Shinchi Chiaki * Naruto – Asuma Sarutobi, Kagari * Naruto Shippuden – Asuma Sarutobi, Kankuro (Five Kage Summit Arc +), Katazu (Ep. 181) * Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan – Kuromaru, Kyuso * Patlabor – Asuma Shinohara (Bandai Visual USA dub) * Pokémon Origins – Green Haired Team Rocket Member (Ep. 2) * Rave Master – Hamrio Musica * Saiyuki Reload – God * Samurai Champloo – Umanosuke (Eps. 24-26) * Scrapped Princess – Kidaf Gillot the Silencer * SD Gundam Force – Captain Gundam, Grappler Gouf * Sword Art Online – Kuradeel (Eps. 8, 10) * The Prince of Tennis – Takeshi Momoshiro, Kippei Tachibana * The Seven Deadly Sins – Slader * Ultra Maniac – Jun Kawanakajima, Shinnouske * Zegapain – Chris Avenir Animation * Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot – Grumpy Bear, Champ Bear, Beastly * El Chavo – Quico, Mr. Raymond * The Grossery Gang – Faked Beanz, Bad Beef Can, Sloppy Soup Tin, Mop Head, Feather Duster * The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy – Grim Films * Berserk: Golden Age Arc – Corkus * Bleach: Fade to Black – Kisuke Urahara * Digimon: The Movie – T.K. Takaishi * Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon – T.K. Takaishi * Digimon Adventure tri. – Daigo Nishijima, Koromon * Digimon Frontier: Island of Lost Digimon – Dinohyumon * Expelled from Paradise – Alonzo Percy * Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works – Shinji Matou * Gantz:O – Hachiro Oka * Happily N'Ever After 2 – McDowner, Pied Piper, Simple Simon * Kite Liberator – Koichi Doi * Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV – Castle Guards * Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Will of Fire – Asuma Sarutobi, Kankuro * Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Lost Tower – Young Asuma Sarutobi * Patlabor: The Movie – Asuma Shinohara * Patlabor 2: The Movie – Asuma Shinohara * Paprika – Doctor Morio Osanai * Redline – Titan * Team Hot Wheels: Build the Epic Race – Greasebeard * The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! – Additional voices * The Snow Queen – Orm, King, Robbers Video games * .hack//G.U. vol.2//Reminisce – Hiiragi * .hack//G.U. vol.3//Redemption – Hiiragi * .hack//INFECTION – Balmung * Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War- Detlef Fleischer (Rot 1) * BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend – Hazama/Yūki Terumi (uncredited) * BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma – Hazama/Yūki Terumi (uncredited) * Bleach – Gin Ichimaru, Kisuke Urahara * Catherine – Justin * Dissidia Final Fantasy – Squall Leonhart * Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy – Squall Leonhart * Dissidia Final Fantasy NT – Squall Leonhart * Eternal Poison – Logue * Final Fantasy: Explorers – Squall Leonhart * Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia – Python * Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage – Shin, Ryuga (uncredited) * Kingdom Hearts II – Squall Leonhart * Naruto series – Asuma Sarutobi, Kankuro * Rogue Galaxy – Young Dorgengoa * Star Ocean: Second Evolution – Bowman Jeane * Street Fighter series – Vega * Suikoden V – Gizel Godwin (uncredited) * Trauma Center: New Blood – Kidman, Luc Rosseau * World of Final Fantasy – Squall Leonhart * Xenoblade Chronicles X – Frye * Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra – U-DO Other * Adventures in Voice Acting * Violetta – Pablo Galindo (English dub) References External links *Doug Erholtz at the CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database *Doug La Rosa at the CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database * * * Category:1971 births Category:Living people Category:American male video game actors Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:American male voice actors